Heavy Sleeper
by InTheMist032000
Summary: Hinata has a peculiar way of sleeping, and a knack for sleeping through all kinds of things. Naruto is intrigued and makes it a game to see how far he can go before she wakes up. Two-shot, NaruHina, Rated M, More or less PWP
1. Chapter 1

**Heavy Sleeper**

重いスリーパー

Hinata has a peculiar way of sleeping, and a knack for sleeping through all kinds of things. Naruto is intrigued and makes it a game to see how far he can go before she wakes up. NaruHina, Rated M, More or less PWP

Fun Fact: I couldn't stop thinking of "I Need a Doctor" and the rap in "Love the Way You Lie (Part II)" the whole time I was writing this. I don't know if that means anything, but it was pissing me off, because I couldn't listen to it until I was done. But guess what I did as soon I finished?

_I don't own Naruto. If I did, NaruHina would have already happened, and Itachi would be alive... and it probably would have been dropped or cancelled a long time ago :/_

- - - - - - -Start.

She really was a strange girl.

Naruto mused over this thought as he watched the girl lying on the small couch in the room.

_I mean _really_, who sleeps like that?_

They had been sent away on a two person assassination mission, something or another about some slum lord person or something. Naruto didn't really pay attention. He just knew that it would take about 3 days to go, complete the mission, and come back. He was thrilled when he found out he would be doing this with Hinata; because then he knew he could get away with almost anything, and didn't have to pay attention, because she would and she could always inform him later... if it was really that important. She didn't seem to mind that he never paid attention to these supposedly 'important' pieces of dribble that were rarely ever interesting.

They had made excellent time, and were only a few miles from their destination, when they decided to stop for the night at an inn that was just off of the road. It wasn't too late, but they didn't want to be too close to where they would be committing an assassination the day after.

When they entered their room - only booking 1 room to act under cover of a traveling couple - Naruto was shocked, and disappointed, to see only 1 bed. Remembering the sofa on the way in, he sighed as he resigned himself to an uncomfortable night of half-sleep. He turned to tell Hinata she could have the bed, when he stopped short, bewildered by the fact that she was sprawled along the tiny couch, already asleep. His gaze fixed on a spot on the wall, when he realized why she must have been so tuckered out.

"Ah, crap. I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't know we were moving too fast. Why didn't you say anything if you were so tired?"

Really, he should have known. _Should_ have known. He knew better that he had ridiculous reserves of stamina that went beyond even a Hyuuga. He should have been able to connect the fact that the only reason they were making such good time, was because he set an extremely demanding pace. A pang of guilt rang through his gut, and he decided he would still resign himself anyway to the surely doomed night of sleep he'd get sleeping on a couch nearly half his size. He was just about to go pick her up, when he noticed the strange position she was sleeping so soundly in.

His head tilted of is own volition and he blinked a few times, staring. She was practically on her stomach, but most of her weight was shifted to her left side. Her left arm acted as a pillow, her chin resting on the crook of her wrist, while her right arm was leaned on under the weight of her left arm. That alone was a strange formation - and Naruto wondered how long her left arm could stay like that before falling asleep - but her legs were also very weirdly placed. Her right leg was practically curled up, nearly meeting her right elbow, with her calf hugging the side of the couch. However, her left leg jutted out over the low arm of the sofa. This was what stuck out the most to him - he couldn't understand why both legs did entirely different things. She should either lie in that semi-fetal position or just have both legs jutted out!

She really was a _very_ strange girl. Or maybe he should say 'woman'. They were 19 now. Or at least he was. But, she was his age, right? So it made sense. 'Old girl'?

Distracted by this tangent line of thought, he nearly forgot why he was staring at her in the first place.

* * *

Naruto wondered why the only times he seemed to be correct were when it had to do with pain or doom on his part. That couch was miserable. There was a loose spring or something that kept poking at him, no matter how or where he moved. He thought now, in retrospect, it probably would have been better just to sleep on the ground... or next to Hinata on the bed. At least he would have been able to get _some_ sleep. But then that wouldn't do, because she was a _young woman_ - he had thought of this one last night, just before dozing off - and he was a guy and that was totally inappropriate. He couldn't disrespect Hinata like that. Maybe if she were Sakura, but even then no, because he would be too full of fear to sleep, so that would defeat the purpose. But no, Hinata was too nice and too respectable to do anything like degrade her and think he could do something like share a bed with her, just because the damned couch was uncomfortable.

He should have slept on the floor.

* * *

The day had come and gone, and they completed their mission in a snap. Figuratively speaking, of course. To keep with the ruse of a traveling couple, they dallied around in a nearby village, not _too_ far away from the first inn they stayed at, though more on the way to Konoha than the other way around.

They stopped at a little hot spring inn on the outskirt of town, more so because Naruto wanted to take a dip, and Hinata happily obliged, stating that they can just stay there for the night, before heading home in the morning. Naruto was delighted in getting his way, and didn't notice the smile his joy had caused.

When they booked the room, the hostess looked chagrined to tell them they only had a room with two beds available. Naruto was overwhelmed in appreciation, and had told the hostess they would gladly take whatever they had. And after a long soak, he was practically oozing joy, pleased with himself for deciding on this place, and pleased with Hinata for letting him. She, of course, was overwhelmed by her own joy at seeing Naruto so very pleased, so it was nearly overkill being exposed to his overflowing happiness once he entered the room.

"Hey Hinata, still awake?"

She eep'd in his presence, unaware that he was standing behind her - she was always just a little too comfortable around him - or that she was blocking his way into the room. She stood up from her bag and turned around to see him mid-pause in toweling his damp hair, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Hm? Y-Yes. I-I was um," she turned slightly away, to head over to the bed closest to the door, "Just about to go to uh," she paused, having caught herself in a sapphire gaze, _how could they be so blue_, "Sleep."

He closed his eyes, releasing her, brushing aside her slight stutter, having gotten used to it, and continued to towel dry his hair. "Ah, well, goodnight."

"G-Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

He went into the bathroom, just beside the small entry to their room, to brush his teeth and toss his pants haphazardly on the floor. When he walked out, he was almost shocked to see her already asleep, taking up only the space on the very right, again in that strange position, only her right calf stayed on the bed. So this was just the way she slept. It wasn't just because she was on an uncomfortable sofa last night.

"Why do you sleep so weird?" He hadn't meant to say that out loud. His hand flew to his mouth, in a vain attempt to take back the loud words. Shit, he didn't even whisper.

He stood there for a good minute, in his boxers, hand covering his mouth, eyes shut tight, like an idiot. When there was no answer, or stir, he cracked open an eye. He blinked once before sagging with relief. He didn't want her to hear him asking stupid things. They were just supposed to be his thoughts, anyway, and he usually thought and said stupid, offensive things, even though he didn't _mean_ for them to be offensive. And with Hinata being such a shy, innocent young woman... Ugh, he'd feel like a total jackass if he hurt her feelings after waking her up to boot.

He turned the lights off after finding the TV remote - after thinking how weird it was how modernized this hot spring inn was, since they're usually very traditional, and get away with being so, the hot spring being the appeal - and flopped onto his bed. He had fixed his pillows so he could lean somewhat upright, and glanced once over toward Hinata's quiet, sleeping form, one single sheet placed over her. All the other heavy pieces of cloth were pushed to the other side, creating a mound of sorts on the corner of her bed. The right corner of his mouth curved up, and with a fleeting _you'd think she would sleep in a more docile, tidier way_, he turned on the TV.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the blaring noise poured out. "SHIT!" He screeched, sitting fully upright, crouched over the remote, trying to turn the TV down as quickly as possible, settling on pressing mute. He expected to hear another scream, from the bed to his left, but it never came. Intrigued by this, he straightened his back and looked over, as if it would help him get a better look. She was still asleep. Unperturbed and totally asleep.

"What the?" He wondered aloud. There was no way she could still be asleep after that. His heart nearly leapt out of his mouth, and he was certain his balls were somewhere in his stomach.

Still not hearing any reaction of the sort from the young woman, he went to investigate.

Using the light from the TV as a guide, he had snuck his way around her bed, which really wasn't necessary, seeing as she had to have been the heaviest sleeper on the planet if she managed to sleep through _that_. But he knelt down by her bedside, took a peek at her face and indeed, she was still asleep. In fact, she didn't look any different than when he first saw her after walking out of the bathroom.

"What the hell!" Again, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Being right next to her face though, made him cover his mouth with both hands this time. He just yelled in Hinata's face. What the hell was wrong with him?

A minute dragged by, and still, she didn't move. He started getting concerned. His face was drained of any color as his imagination went into overdrive. _What if... What if she's not asleep? What if... What if she's dead? What if, because she's such a heavy sleeper, she was attacked and killed while I was in the bathroom! What if the slum lord's lackey got pissed, followed us somehow, and off'd Hinata while I was brushing my teeth? No! That wouldn't make sense, he wouldn't know who killed him... But... what if someone still came in and killed her? No, no! I would have sensed them, right? What if..._

He stopped thinking abruptly, and decided he would check her pulse first, and make sure she was breathing, before he continued any further thinking. Holding his breath, he gave her right arm one rough tug and it gave way suddenly, smacking him in the chest. He bristled, fear clinging to him like a disease. He did not expect her arm to fly out at him. _Maybe she really is..._ His brows furrowed impossibly tight as he shut down that train of thought. Standing now at her bedside, he grabbed her wrist and tried to calm his own pulse so he could feel for hers. The soft thump had him drooping over her in utter relief. When he realized he was likely crushing her, he stood up once again.

"Oh my God Hinata, don't scare me like that." This time, he had whispered.

Feeling liberated from any and all negative feelings or thoughts, his mind began to wonder again. If she was still asleep, after all the crap he'd been doing, she must really be the heaviest sleeper in the world. Or at least the heaviest sleeper he knew. And then he wondered if it was just that she could just tolerate outside noise and happenings extremely well, completely not considering that he had more or less disproved that with his most recent shenanigans. And _then _he starting wondering what it would take to wake her up. He grinned.

Naruto was always one for a good joke, prank, or game. And this, this sounded like a really fun game.

* * *

He was stumped.

He had tried lots of things. Blowing on her, in her face, didn't work. He tried using her hair to tickle her, she barely even flinched. He tried _pulling_ her hair, and could even lift her head off of her arm, she was dead to the world. He had even gone to the bathroom, grabbed the towel he used to dry his hair, wet it, and wrung it out on her. Nothing worked! She was still asleep, and at one point, had even _smiled_. First he thought she woke up, but then she snored just enough to prove otherwise. Her sleeping form was a complete enigma to him and honestly, he was a bit peeved. That he could not wake her up, when he was trying_ so hard_ to, did not sit well with him.

"Come on Hinata, you're supposed to let me get my way," he whined half-heartedly.

But then a single thought occurred to him. Wasn't this dangerous? Wasn't it dangerous for her to be such a heavy sleeper? She's a kunoichi. Her job involves dealing with horrible types of people who would do horrible things to her given the opportunity... Would she just sleep right through it? A feeling came over him, some mix between anger and protectiveness and concern for his special friend. She meant a lot to him, and he couldn't bear the thought of something so horrible happening to her, and her not even being able to defend herself because she'd be _asleep_. He had to find out what the limit was.

He decided to try out physical contact, and tried tickling her not with hair, but with his fingers. Then he tried running them along her skin, grazing his short nails in hopes it would tickle her, and wake her. When that didn't work, he huffed and put her arm back, not getting it exactly correct - the position still confusing him to no end. Then he noticed a small patch a pale skin revealed by a wayward shirt. He tried tickling that spot, and he got a shift. He smiled then, finding something he could work with. He noticed that even though she was wearing more clothes than him, her skin was much colder than his, and he wondered why she didn't just tell him not to set the thermostat so cold, and then he was even more bewildered that she had only draped herself with one measly sheet. Maybe she liked being cold? He shrugged and continued to tickle that spot on her lower back.

When she seemed to be getting used to it, he pouted and moved up. This continued until she was practically without a shirt. He never took notice and instead was delighted when he got her to shift her right leg back to jut out alongside her left. Maybe she'll wake up now.

He was met with great disappointment after 5 minutes of waiting, he seemed to be back at square one. He sighed heavily, not caring to be quiet or try to hide his exasperation.

Then he thought of an excellent idea. If her back had starting working, her _legs_ should do the trick! Did girls-ah, young woman have sensitive legs? He was sure their skin was more sensitive than guys' and figured it was the best option he had. The only option, really.

He decided he would just take off her pants or something... so he could try to tickle her legs and she would wake up. And hey! Maybe just taking off her pants will wake her up. Then there wouldn't be a need to run his hands along her surely toned legs. Though, maybe it wouldn't hurt if... just once... Firm in his original thought, and trying to push away the unacceptable ones, he pulled back the sheet that was draped oh so gently over her, and stopped after revealing only to where it met the back of her knees. His brain froze for a split-second at the sight before him. He expected much, much more material of some kind to meet his eyes. Only, she was not wearing pants, or shorts, or a skirt, or anything of the sort. She was in a pair of measly cotton panties that were obviously too small to decently cover her rear. The bottom half of her bottom stared at him, seeming to glow in the dim light. Mocking him... or inviting him, he wasn't sure which.

So, logically, there was only one step to take. He would just have to take those off instead. After all, it _was_ usually the lower half that men wanted to see, and since it was already exposed, there was no harm in revealing the upper half. It's not like it was going to make a difference.

With newfound resolve, and after realizing they weren't going to budge, he held onto her hips and tweaked her into position - her rump in the air just enough for the cotton to be peeled off. He began to pull them back, revealing more and more of the pale flesh. When the material had reached the juncture in which buttock met thigh, she began to stir. But not in the way he expected, nor wanted.

Her thighs rubbed together suggestively, and she wagged her rump at him slightly. Again, he couldn't tell whether it was mocking or inviting.

In awe that she was still asleep, despite her rump-wagging, he attempted to graze his hands along her skin again. Surely, she would have to wake up _now_. This had to be some of the most sensitive skin on a female's body, so _surely_.

Her blissful slumber had been interrupted by the sudden awareness of being chilly. It was strange, because she couldn't recall any reason to be. Without another thought, she tried slipping back into dreamland, and would have succeeded, if it weren't for the hot spots keeping her awake. They felt gloriously warm on her chilled skin, and they kept moving along her body. She accepted them wholly, and wished only that they were bigger. Under normal circumstances, she would have thought them strange, but they had just felt _so good_, she couldn't bear the thought of them _not_ being there to warm her.

They paused on her hips, and again on her buttocks. Assuming from just how incredibly warm they were on those spots as well, she became confused again. It were as though she weren't wearing anything, only she _was_, so it didn't make sense. It was completely strange, because she seemed to be chilly only where she knew she was wearing clothes. How peculiar...

The hot spots remained on her buttocks, but she paid no mind. In fact, she had tried pushing into the spots, as though they were an object, in vain attempts to increase their range and intensity. Though, they did feel wider now - or were they taller? - and there was a pressure that wasn't there before. In passing, she figured maybe they _were_ some sort of objects, but they were much too ethereal; some strange phenomena that wasn't to be explained, so she quickly disregarded the thought.

In a hazy, dream-like faux motion, it seemed as though she were sitting up - but that was impossible - and the hot spots dragged across her waist upwards toward her breasts. They left raised bumps in their travel, and she could only mourn the lingering heat, before savoring in the warmth they brought to her chest. She hadn't realized before, but they were also cold now, somehow. She couldn't remember them being cold before, but they must have been. Perhaps she didn't realize because her back and posterior were simply much colder?

Those wonderful hot spots stayed cupped around each breast, and the pressure came back, dancing along her breasts as though it could only play in the same range as its companion spots.

In the drunken stupor of her slumber-racked mind, she played with the idea of naming the spots.

He couldn't **believe** she was still asleep. Though every now and then, a snore would catch in her throat and come out sounding like a moan, she was still blissfully unaware of his ministrations. How could that be? When touching her bare skin wasn't enough of a rouse, he had even gone so far as to _move_ her body, and laid it against himself - so she was supported, of course - and nothing. Nada. _Zip_. Her right leg was draped across his, off the bed, as he sat on the edge of the bed, a half-naked Hinata practically lifeless against him. When _that_ wasn't enough, he became frustrated. All sorts of unbecoming, troubling thoughts occurred to him. Each one worse than the one before, until finally, it dawned on him. _So not only could she be killed in her sleep, she could be manipulated. Oh my God, or worse - she could be raped!_

Livid with this new prospect, he began to explore. If it was possible, he should test it out. That way, he can warn her, and possible save her from herself. Her safety was the only thing on his mind.

Her mind jolted at one of the hot spot's new destination. The thought had never occurred to her that the hot spots had entire reign of her body, and could reach places she would never allow in hindsight. Only now did she begin to question these hot spots and their origin. She could no longer focus once the pressure decided to play with the source of her own heat.

The other spot had remained firmly on her left breast until it decided on moving south as well. When she realized these strange phenomenon could not only lie flush against her skin, but could also reach _inside_ of her, her mind positively reeled.

While the first spot continuously moved, with bouts of pressure creating a rhythm, the second spot remained in place with intense pressure against her upper wall. There was something about what that sly pressure was pressing against that had her mind clouding and making it impossible to think or focus - for example, on the newfound hot spot that was huge and hungry, lapping at her entire back, or even the long line of pressure against the small of her back that only twitched now and again - on anything other than that enchanting, coiling heat in the pit of her stomach.

He was struck with feelings and emotions and hormones that he didn't know what to do with. She was enjoying it. Not only was she still _not_ awake, but she was enjoying what he was doing to her. He was ripe with anger and heat, enraged by the undeniable proof that one day some disgusting wretch of a pig could ambush and rape and kill this woman lying against him - who wouldn't even be _aware_ of what was happening to her - but as if that weren't enough of an insult to her, she would _enjoy_ the debacle - unknowingly.

It was decided. He would just have to teach her body this lesson. So it could never happen again, ever. Ever.

Just as he was wondering how in the world he was going to add another finger, her body went rigid and shook in tremendous waves of trembles. Then suddenly, she was entirely limp against him. Her head, which had long since fell back on his left shoulder, felt impossibly slack. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

For the second time that night, his mind froze. Without a thought, his anger and feelings vanished. Like they never existed. He was struck with disbelief, staring down between the valley of her voluptuous breasts; fingers still in place, body still heated, certain anatomy still unnoticed, frozen.

How could she... just... like that? How could she just _come_? He couldn't believe it, even as he remembered the way her walls twitched impossible quick around his finger. She couldn't just _do_ that. That wasn't fair. He wasn't done with his lesson yet! A bit miffed, and slightly indignant, he rested his hands on her thighs. _What the hell was that? You see, this is exactly why I had to do this! You need to be able to control yourself more. You need to be more careful with your actions! _His mind lurched at the thought of how her one-day captor may react to this. And then he got angry again, and felt slightly possessive.

"This is no good Hinata. How are you supposed to stay safe on missions when you're like this?" He held onto her then, embracing her protectively, as if that one-day captor were about to burst into the room any minute. He nuzzled the crook of her neck and sighed. "There's no helping you, is there?"

Realizing there was no point in going any further with his lesson tonight, he lifted his head and began to maneuver her shirt back onto her sleeping form. Somehow, it had come off.

She was no longer even slightly aware of herself. She had slipped back into her wonderful slumber after that even more wondrous feeling washed over her in a flash of heat and blinding light.

She didn't stand a chance in even trying to analyze what that coiling heat had been, or why it caused such a rush of pleasure when it finally snapped. She had no need to mull over it regardless, because now she was back in the world of her dreams, in which everything was right and as it should be; where Naruto held her and kissed her and did all kinds of things with her. Only, for some reason unknown to her, she was having far more... _eccentric_ dreams this time around. For some reason or another, she was freezing, but that was ok because _he _was there. Her sun was there in all of his heated glory and he was touching there and here and _everywhere._ But then he was touching her _there_ and everything but his hands phased out, but then he was behind her and he _wanted_ her. And she wanted nothing more than for him to get his wish. Everything was happening so fast, but so little was happening. Too little. She wanted _more_, because she could _feel_ how much more _he_ wanted. And then... And then...

She woke up with a start. She pushed herself up, and looked around to get her bearings. She spotted Naruto on his bed, the bedding absolutely thrashed - twisted every which way and curling around his ankle, spiraling up his leg to wrap around his hips. She blinked a few times before a small smile curled her lips. Parts of her confusing, though not altogether bad, dream came to her and she squeaked in utter embarrassment, a fierce blush smacking her in the face, unwittingly throwing her off the bed.

She stumbled to the ground, sheets and all, in a heap. Worrying over the very plausible fact that she more than likely woke Naruto up. Extremely unwilling to face him just yet, she chanced a peek over the top of his mattress.

He was out like a log, still snoring, completely undisturbed. She frowned a little at this, not sure what to do.

"Naruto-kun, you're such a heavy sleeper."

- - - - - - - End.

No, Hinata! You just slept through the best moment of your life! Oh God, she is so unsuspecting. I'm so proud of myself.

You have no idea how much fun I had writing this. Holy shit. On another note, I'm so happy that I got this finished! It's the first piece of FF I've ever been able to fully get out of my head and onto the computer. 5 1/2 hours straight. Seriously, I woke up, started typing and half-way through decided to finally eat something less my stomach decide to eat itself. But I couldn't eat anything that took too long to make, for fear of losing my thought or motivation to get it all out. I've only eaten a stupid bowl of Lucky Charms and a glass of water. It's 5:50 in the am. I REGRET NOTHING.

Oh, I wanted to mention how this muse came out of no where. Really, this started out as a dream, and turned into a fantasy, because I woke up and it **had** to continue xD Only, I'm not Hinata, and it wasn't Naruto, but I digress... so I plugged them in, added the background, and found it funny how this started out as total PWP, but the funny parts sort of added themselves in. But it's Naruto, so. Couldn't not have funny somewhere (BTW, because of his personality, he helped me come up with the best cop-out ever.. for the reason why they were there. Awesome). I love Naruto, he's such a comic - I imagine all of his actions being very dramatic. It's very fun to write.

Also, if you're wondering about the sleeping position, or where I came up with it - I sleep like that. It's so comfortable :') But I've been told on multiple occasions how weird it is, so... I gave it to Hinata xD And though she technically kind of woke up, it doesn't count, because she was blissfully unaware that it was real. And no, I don't believe anyone is THAT much of a heavy sleeper, I think even I would wake up if someone started touching my stuff. But, I've slept through multiple natural disasters before.. always seem to miss earthquakes :|

**Thank you so much for reading!**

_Sidenote_: there isn't a planned second part to this... but reading over it, I could see how some people may want or expect one. I want one too, but :|


	2. Chapter 2

**Heavy Sleeper **

**Chapter 2**

Fun Fact: I was originally done with this when it was just about 5K . . . I got just a _little_ carried away when I realized it wasn't a good enough ending.

_I don't own Naruto. It would have ended a long time ago if I did. But I would have made it fantastic, and it wouldn't be shounen. _

- - - - - - -Start.

Naruto didn't sleep well.

He had hoped that finally getting to sleep in a true **mattress** bed meant he would get at least one night of decent sleep on this mission. No such luck.

For starters, he went to sleep much later than planned. Then after he turned off the TV, he just stared at the ceiling. He wasn't sure why he wasn't able to keep his eyes closed, and it was beyond unusual for him to be struck with insomnia. He was typically out like a light once his head hit the pillow. And then when he finally managed to trickle into sleep, it was restless. Absolutely miserable. He kept waking up to get comfortable - moving around, twisting and turning like so all night long. Not to mention his morning wood had shown up far too early, only adding to the number of times he turned. And it seemed so different than usual. I mean, it couldn't be normal to have a raging one in the middle of the night, why the hell wasn't it going away? Then in the moments he _wasn't _moving or shifting his hip, and was able to _stay_ asleep, not concerning himself over the likelihood of a damaged pecker, he was having nightmares. He couldn't recall a single one, but he remembered feeling like he had done something unforgivable, and if that wasn't enough to stress him out, he kept hearing ghostly whispers asking what he'd done, and demanding he just kill himself now.

He shot upright, wrenching himself from sleep.

He tried to take in his surroundings, looking over to a stunned Hinata, who had just come back from a bath.

"A-Are you o-ok, Naruto-kun?"

* * *

Naruto was in deep shit.

Like, beyond deep. Every time he thought just how deep - and why, oh God, _why_ - a visible shudder racked his body. What the hell had he been thinking! Boy, he really dug it deep this time. So deep in fact, he was sure the end opened to the other side of the planet. He shuddered again.

He supposed he should be thankful that out of anyone to be in deep shit with, it was with Hinata, but somehow, that just made it so much worse. She was by far the nicest, sweetest person he'd ever known, and probably ever would. He couldn't believe himself, once he remembered what he had done.

He had been innocently watching Hinata put together her things - just as tidily as he would have thought she would - trying to shake himself from the horrible night's sleep. It hadn't occurred to him until Hinata put on that over-sized purple jacket of hers, and a shift in fabric revealed a familiar patch of flesh, that memories of the soft, pale skin underneath assaulted him mercilessly. He promptly stowed himself away in the bathroom, mortified by what he'd done and unable to look at her. After 10 minutes of berating himself, he had come to the conclusion that the worst part of it all was that she had no idea, and he knew he would have to tell her. If he didn't, there was no point in that stupid 'lesson' of his - which was a humiliating, stupid idea he couldn't _believe_ he had come up with - and he just seemed like some loser creep that molested his friend in her sleep. Which was exactly what he'd done, but...

He wasn't a loser, or a creep, and he was not going to let himself get away with what he did to her. He just didn't know what the hell to say. 'I was trying to teach you a lesson, so that you would stop sleeping so peacefully, in the off-chance you get ambushed, raped, and killed' didn't have a good enough ring to it. But it was all he could come up, while still telling the truth. Maybe, though... Maybe he didn't have to tell the _whole_ truth? Maybe he could just tell her everything leading up to, and leaving out, the whole molesting part? _No, no, that'd be too dishonest. She deserves the truth, at least... Argh! _Why did the truth have to be so perverse?

He sighed. He truly didn't understand what had gotten in to him, or all the different feelings he had felt last night. It was all too confusing and complicated. He needed a dumbed down version, which he was sure Hinata would have been able to supply him, if she hadn't been the problem in question, and he wasn't the one who had wronged her. Ugh! Why did he have to be such an idiot? He didn't want to lose her as a friend... especially as a friend. She was one of the most supportive of him, if not _the_ most, and she was always somehow helping him out when no one else could... He would die if his stupidity drove her away - or worse, made her extremely upset with him - or _worse_, made her never want to speak to him again! His heart raced at the thought. He could never deal with it. He wanted to stay friends with her for the rest of his life, and this was not going to get in the way of that. He wouldn't let it. He would die if he did.

Another minute ticked by when a knock at the door made Naruto jump up onto the toilet seat. He shook visibly, eyes opened wide at the door. No, he _couldn't _face her yet. He wasn't sure if he could even _speak_ yet, but understanding that she wasn't just going to leave him be, he tried to calm down.

"Y-Yea?"

"Naruto-kun, is everything o-ok?"

Trying to think of some way to excuse his cowardly behavior, and coming out blank, he did the only other thing that crossed his mind. He flushed the toilet, and turned on the faucet. He stayed there a moment longer, crouched on top of the toilet seat, trying to gauge whether or not she was still standing outside the door. He would come out, but not if he had to face her right away.

Spotting his toothbrush, a grin broke his face, "Just brushing my teeth!"

On the other side of the door, Hinata tilted her head in question, wondering why she heard the toilet flush then, but deciding not to press the matter, went back to her things.

She put her belongings by the door, and made one more sweep to make sure she collected everything, even though she hadn't unpacked much. When she was satisfied, she looked over to her bed, instantly embarrassed to see it was just as messed up as Naruto's. She hadn't realized she was such a messy sleeper... since she always made her bed as soon as she got up, she must have never noticed. She attempted to clean it up a bit, to make it seem slept in, but by someone who was up to par with the strict standards and discipline of a Hyuuga. She hoped Naruto hadn't took notice to the heap of sheets and blankets strewn all over the place, slightly hanging off the bed. He did shoot to the bathroom pretty fast, so maybe she was in some luck. Her nerves were slightly rattled when the bathroom door was suddenly thrown open, Naruto emerging even more boisterous than usual, and she turned quickly, hiding her arms behind her as though she were a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

He didn't seem aware of her though, and continued to walk by and towards his own bag, tossing his things inside. She frowned, only a little disappointed. She didn't _want_ him to notice her though, right? So the disappointment that _was_ there was completely irrational, and she figured it must just be a conditioned response of sorts. She'll get over it. Eventually.

* * *

Setting a much more reasonable speed on the way back, they were just about half way to Konoha when they decided to stop for the night. It was the middle of the afternoon, but they were both tired, having their own reasons for why their sleep had been hampered.

They had set up their separate tents, no longer under the guise of a traveling couple - to Hinata's further disappointment - and she had started to cook them dinner over the fire Naruto made.

She had walked into his tent to ask him whether or not he wanted his warmed up just enough so he could eat right away, when she stopped short of opening her mouth.

He was asleep.

In fact, he was half-naked and asleep. Wearing nothing but his boxers - which had adorable toonish frogs all over them - she found herself frozen to the spot, staring. She blushed then, gripping her left arm hard, and chewing on her bottom lip. Torn, she assumed he would be hungry, but he must have been more tired. She smiled at the thought, looking at his face. It was far less intimidating to look at him when he wasn't aware of her... and then a part of her grew sad. Even though she had worked so hard on herself over the years, she still had a lot of work to do. It was disheartening. She was still too shy. Too cowardly. She couldn't stand it.

But then all thought escaped her when she noticed his hair. That ridiculously blonde hair; wild, with absolutely no regard for order. She was amused at how it seemed to be representing the man it belonged to.

It was an innocent lure that had her crawling to him, around him, to sit near his head. And it was only in innocent fascination that she began to twirl a section of his hair in her hand. She marveled at the bright blonde strands, at how utterly gorgeous they were. Just as gorgeous as those insanely beautiful eyes of his that she wish she could see, but wouldn't complain about. After all, if they _were_ open, she wouldn't be able to do this. It seemed like a fair enough trade-off. Feeling bold, and remembering his knack for deep slumber, she lifted his head - after noticing he had missed the pillow - and rested it on her lap. Just a little longer... until she was done cooking. Then she would move his head to the pillow and wake him up to eat.

She smiled to herself, allowing her mind to wonder, fantasizing being in a room back in Konoha, possibly in an apartment shared between her and Naruto. A blush painted her cheeks with pastel and she traced the whisker marks on his cheeks. She sighed blissfully, accepting how utterly hopeless she was. Even his supposed '_disfigurements_' were cute. How anyone could not see how handsome he was, was _clearly_ in denial. He was as handsome as they come, she was sure of it. She sighed again as she ran her fingers through his hair. _So soft..._ She couldn't help but think of him as her own personal little sun, blessing her with his rays every so often. He was truly her inspiration, and she could only dream that some day, they could be like this, him aware of her presence, and even wanting it there. She pushed her sadness aside, not allowing it to intrude in her rare moment of peace. She didn't realize she had been humming quietly until he shifted, moving deeper into her lap, and it went quiet. _You really are a deep sleeper, Naruto-kun..._

She had been carried away by her fantasies again, not realizing how her stroking hand had drifted to his cheek, then neck, then chest. Her nails were gliding along his shoulders and biceps when she realized with a start what she had been doing. She bit her lip and cursed silently at herself for letting herself get carried away so easily. It may have been the perfect opportunity, but she couldn't use it for her own personal gain. This was Naruto. How could she do something he would be appalled about, if it ever came up? She decided she would stop all dreaming then, and go back to her cooking, when she noticed a peculiar bulge that was not there before. She blinked at said bulge, willing it to explain itself. When it didn't - moreover having the gall to grow _bigger_ - she frowned. She thought she had an idea, but decided she had no clue as to what it was. Was there a wild animal in Naruto's pants? In sudden fear of the possibility, she quickly placed his head on a nearby pillow, and went to investigate.

In a hesitant motion, she nudged it with a slender finger. If it _were_ an animal, she didn't want to scare it, or worse, send it into defense mode and get bitten. She gulped after watching it twitch. _Oh my God, there really is..!_ Unsure exactly what to do next, but figuring she should help it out - and Naruto, seeing as it probably wouldn't be a friendly wake-up call - she lifted the band of his boxers, reminding herself that she was helping the critter that found itself trapped inside. She had told herself she would just hold it open, so it could crawl out, but it never did. Was it scared? Slightly annoyed, she lowered the band down, hopefully just enough to prompt the thing to run out already. She sighed in slight exasperation when it merely twitched in response.

She slowly let go of the band, trying to think of a new approach. A tomato colored blush tainted her cheeks as she bit her lip. She decided she would just have to uncover the thing. It seemed to be too terrified to do anything of its own volition. She hoped it didn't hurt Naruto in a particularly _sensitive_ area. Her blush darkened at the thought, and she had long since resolved to simply look the other way once the animal was uncovered and out of harm's way. She found the courage somewhere inside of the recesses deeply within herself, and gripped onto the elastic band of Naruto's boxers once again. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pulled it over the bulge, hoping she didn't anger it in the process. What she saw froze her and had her mind whirling at the same time. It was a complicated sensation, but not quite as note-worthy as the sight before her eyes. She couldn't look away. And she tried, _really_ hard, but apparently not as hard as... Her throat felt positively dry.

She couldn't believe her eyes, and yet there it was. Freed from any and all restraint, proudly jutting out from undeniable proof that those blonde strands she loved oh so much, were entirely natural. Her brain clouded, in a similar yet different way than in the dream she had last night - and maybe because it was a _dream_ - but she felt drugged, and heavy, and uncomfortably warm. She wished she could remove her jacket, in hopes to cool off, but then she was pulling harder at that abused band, and a single finger was testing the texture of the appendage before her, looking liberated, yet very much a sacrifice meant entirely and **only** for her. A deep, throaty groan fed her sudden hunger. Hunger... she was yanked out of her trance at the thought of hunger. Feeding, food, cooking. With a gasp, _cooking!_ She let go of his boxer band as quickly and gently as possible, not caring to make sure his modesty was entirely protected.

She practically ran out of the tent, dismayed at her discovery. _I can't feed him this_, she thought sadly, sighing to herself. But then, she thought of him and blushed furiously, realizing what she had just done.

* * *

After a few hours, and against better judgment, she decided to check on Naruto. And just as she was about to enter his tent, she felt a presence that was entirely foreign and sent her into attack mode.

She dodged a shurikan aimed for her head, as she threw rigged kunai to where she felt the presence, assumed they would flee to, and the space in between. A loud, pained grunt met her ears, and she waited for the explosion, before jumping towards it. _Rookie..._

Startled by first, an unknown presence, then a loud explosion, Naruto jerked awake for the second time that day. He just couldn't catch a break... and subconsciously, he figured he probably didn't deserve one. He suddenly could no longer feel that foreign presence, but his mind was still trying to grasp onto the fact that he felt it in the first place. His poor brain. It'd been significantly slowed down due to his inability to catch a decent night of sleep.

He attempted to stand up, when a sudden drag of friction had his eyes crossing. His head snapped down, horrified to see his erection peeking out at him from underneath the waistband of his shorts. How had it done that on its own? A flurry of unanswered questions and irrational thoughts crashed into him in a particularly vengeful wave. He let them ravage his skull, surrendering to the fact that he had no time to comprehend anything, as he scampered on his pants, and threw on his jacket, making no attempt to zip it.

"What's going on?" She heard an alarmed Naruto exclaim. She didn't have it in her to reply, still far too embarrassed by her earlier actions.

Naruto quickly spotted her, eyes bugged out at the ashy remains at her feet. "What?" He practically screeched. "_How_ did you wake up before me?"

She looked over to him in pure puzzlement, not sure how to answer him. After all, how could she tell him she wasn't asleep in the first place, because she had been too busy thinking about how she had touched him? "W-Well, Naruto-kun, y-you're a-a bit of a heavy sleeper, s-so..." She was cut off by an offended huff. "**Me**? _Me_? _I'm_ the heavy sleeper?" He sounded absolutely flabbergasted, and she wasn't sure what was happening, or why he was so upset, but feeling like it was somehow her fault, she looked downcast, irrationally believing he somehow knew what she had done, dread sinking deep in her gut. Unaware of the change in her demeanor, he raged on, "Nu-_uh_! I'm not the heavy sleeper here! Hinata! Do you have any idea what I went through last night, trying to wake you up?" She perked up at this, curiosity apparent in her eyes, though still dreading that the cause of his being so upset was her. "W-What?"

He paused, anger retreating him and leaving him looking more and more a fool in its abandon. His mind reeled and tried recalling what he had just said. He didn't think he gave anything away, except for the fact that he was doing things to her in her sleep. But, but that was ok, because... he didn't say _what_ he was doing. But the inevitable questions were unavoidable. At least for him. He wasn't good at thinking on his feet - at least, not when it came to lying. And how could he lie to _Hinata_? The good, kind, helpful Hinata? The sweet little Hinata that would likely never lie to him? How could he just turn around on her and lie to her face, about something that had to do with her? Damn it.

"Naruto-kun?" He bit his lip, trying to draw out the silence a little while longer. Think, _think_.

"Naruto-kun, a-are you ok?" He glanced at her then, seeing his escape.

"A-ah, yea, I'm just a little tired, "he grinned weakly, "I haven't been able to get much sleep lately..."

"I-I'm sorry, i-is... is that my fault?" In shock, his eyes grew twice their size. Oh Hinata... he felt his guilt tenfold. Why was she so amazing? Always such a martyr. _She _felt guilty, like his being an idiot was somehow _her_ fault? He confirmed his earlier thought of wanting to be friends with her for the rest of his life - and wished he could surround himself with Hinatas. And before his mind could wander off, imaging a mass of shadow clone Hinatas, he shook his head.

"Hinata, why would you think that?"

There was a pause, and she looked uncomfortably off to his left. He waited for an answer, because he seriously wanted to know, but it never came. He waited a second longer, before realizing she didn't have one. "Hinata?"

She looked back at him, and nibbled on her lip. "I-I don't know, I just...," she trailed off, not knowing where she was going with her words. She just thought he would give a simple 'yes' or 'no', not question her back. It was unlike him, and it caught her off guard. Especially since she was so preoccupied by her own troubled thoughts. And while her previous dread began to lift, her gut sank deeper at the fact the something was obviously disturbing Naruto... and making him act abnormally.

Silence fell between them again, and she shuffled her weight, uncomfortable in it. It was always an uncomfortable silence when Naruto was involved. Naruto and silence didn't mix, after all. She would prefer he start talking again, even if his words were only questions she couldn't answer. But she didn't want to upset him either, and if she couldn't answer him, maybe that would...

"I'm sorry." Her thoughts were interrupted, and she looked up to him once more, his words not registering.

"I'm sorry?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

She felt embarrassed, realizing she repeated what he had said, and made him say it again. "F-For what?"

"For going too far."

She stood there for a long while, blinking. He looked entirely solemn and serious. Like he deeply regretted something of grave importance. She was utterly confused, and a part of her was hurt for him. "E-Excuse me?"

He broke eye contact at this, and squinted off in the distance behind her, lips pulled into a torn expression between a pout and a bite. She understood that he wouldn't elaborate any further... and she wasn't sure she wanted him to. His answer to her first question had already created far more questions than she originally possessed, and she worried it would become a pattern. Still, what could he have meant? Did he mean just now, over the whole 'heavy sleeper' thing? And what was with that face? How she wished she could just run to him and wipe it away, and caress him, allowing him to sink into her and let her be strong for both of them, willing the negativity away. Then she was mortified at remembering what that had led to earlier, her gut sinking deeper in shame. And then she pondered back to his words. Had she hurt his feelings somehow, unaware of his sensitivity of his heavy sleeping? And then he must have came to the conclusion he may have overreacted... If that was the case, there was absolutely _no need_ for him to apologize to her. In fact, she should apologize to him! She should have known that he may feel self-conscious about it, being a shinobi and all, and she had brought it up so casually. Oh, she was horrible! How could she do that to poor Naruto-kun? And even after taking advantage of this fact to fulfill some of her inane, childish desires... and then getting twisted into some unfortunate, perverse events that she didn't entirely regret - in fact, she wasn't sure she regretted it at all. She didn't deserve such words from him.

"You shouldn't be sorry Naruto-kun, I brought it on myself. I-I should have known better. _I'm_ sorry, Naruto-kun..." It was her time to glance off, feeling bashful, and ashamed of herself. She felt tiny under his intense stare. She took a quick peek at him, after his staring became too much for her, and her breath left her at the intensity of his cobalt eyes. She had never seen anything quite like it.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You can't be." He couldn't believe his ears. There was absolutely, no way in hell, she knew what he meant. Her response was so wrong, on multiple levels, he couldn't begin to fathom it. And yet, a part of him, devilish thing it was, couldn't help but notice how it seemed to fit, when put into context... but then it didn't make sense when comparing it to her character. Unless, of course, there was a part of her he didn't _know_ about. **No**. He wouldn't think like that. This was _Hinata_. How could he even begin to think of her that way? That wasn't fair to put her in that position. Position... His mind flashed to that pale moon, wriggling around in invitation. _No_, he hissed to himself.

Meanwhile, Hinata was shell-shocked. She had never heard his voice so hoarse, nor him speak so harshly. Let alone at her. Maybe he _did _know. While her expression portrayed a frozen interior, her mind was quite the opposite - working overtime to try and piece together pieces of information she just didn't have to make any sense of what she did. It finally came to be too much, and she had to lie down.

She settled with her legs crossed on the ground, the strength to stand no longer within her. His gaze followed her, fixated on something she didn't know what. Her head felt heavy with confusion and questions, and she needed to rest it on something. So she sat there, on the grass of a clearing somewhere in the forest of the Land of Fire, and lay her head in her palm, resting her arm on her thigh. She closed her eyes, not daring to stare back at the man with impossibly blue eyes, some sort of concentrated strength in them, all directed at her. She felt the familiar sways of her adolescence, signaling the moments before fainting, and she sighed. She hadn't fainted around him in a really long time. She didn't want to get back into that habit. She had finally began to be around him more, for longer than ever before. She would die if she lost that, and had to go back... just die.

He studied her, watching her, silently stunned that she had just ignored him and sat down, seemingly unaware he said anything at all. He was also just a little offended, but mostly stunned... and kind of proud and glad. He really didn't want to continue their odd conversation, and he felt she was getting more than fed up with it, if her sudden change in posture were anything to go by.

"W-What exactly, then, do you mean? N-Naruto-kun, please, s-stop beating around the bush. Just tell me." Could he really do that? Could he really just out and say it? Butterflies burst into his belly, but he trusted her.

"I uh, molested you in your sleep." It was much easier to get out when she wasn't looking at him. But the awkward pause that followed made him doubt himself. He was sure she hadn't even breathed. But then, something strange happened. She started giggling. Giggles were escaping her mouth uncontrollably and they quickly morphed into some sort of deep-belly laughter. He had never heard her laugh like this before... he couldn't recall hearing anyone laugh like this before, at least around _him_. It was like she was insanely and thoroughly amused, and just slightly relieved.

She had her right leg lifted, resting her right arm against it in much needed support. Her left arm was holding onto her stomach, and mirth-filled tears formed in the corner of her eyes. He couldn't understand what was so funny, unless there was a **serious** misunderstanding happening here. But what was there to be misunderstood? He had been so blunt, and unless she had a different understanding of the term 'molest' - which he was beginning to consider - he couldn't think of any other reason.

"I-Is t-that," she took a gulp of much needed air, before breaking into a fit again, "I-Is that all?"

"'Is that_**all**_'?" He screamed. Was this _really_ Hinata? Did she get replaced by some lunatic trying to pass themselves off as Hinata... again?

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I don't understand. W-Why are you a-acting like it's t-the end of the world?" She struggled to speak through her laughter, though it was beginning to settle down.

His face fell, and he could only think to ask, "Are you really Hinata?"

This made her stop laughing, for the most part, and she looked up at him, shocked. "Y-Yes. W-Why wouldn't I be?"

He crouched down in front of her, looking at her suspiciously, not noticing the red hue crawling up her neck. "Why are you being so _blasé_ about this? Is it funny that I molested you?"

The red reached her ears by the time she spoke, "W-Well... it-it's just... it's a bit ironic."

This confused him, and he looked even more suspicious of her, she noticed. Before he could question her, and in vain hope that her fierce red glow wouldn't overwhelm her, she continued, looking off into the trees on her right, "B-Because I s-sort of... m-molested _you_."

Naruto fell out of his crouch and landed on his buttocks in a futile attempt at keeping his balance. He stared at Hinata, who stared back. They were caught in a trance of mutual wonder.

"You _what_?"

"Y-You're a heavy sleeper..."

"_What_? No, when? _How_?" He paused, recalling her laughter, soon standing up in a flash, furious, "And why aren't you more shocked? It's not a **joke**, Hinata, and doing it to me doesn't mean it's ok that I did it to you!" His mind managed to pick up some speed, fervently trying to process this newfound information. She did what he did to her? His nerve endings went wild at the idea. Shivers were sent up and down his spine, reaching to the very core of his bones. The very thought of him lying asleep as she caressed his skin, and other very important, begging parts of his body... They most certainly would have been inviting her, never daring to mock in anticipation of her touch. His mind spun out of control.

Hinata had been so caught up in her relief, that their interaction hadn't set in until now. He did _what_? Her face was redder than a beet at the implication, her mind clouded with the possibilities. If it was even possible he touched her in _nearly_ the same way she had touched him just hours ago... could he have just been exaggerating? Her heart sped up and sank at the same time.

There was a long moment of tense silence, both lost in their own wayward thoughts. Hinata, mind clearing much quicker - due to the clearly milder thoughts spinning around inside it - than Naruto's, looked up at him from her spot on the ground. The expression on his face had her heart racing again.

He was stuck in a whirlwind of horror and hunger. Warped yearning lashed out at him, angry with an air of vengeance looming about for being kept under wraps for so long. He hadn't known where it came from, or where half the things he felt came from, but he was lost in them. Briefly, he feared it would pour out of him and corrupt the young woman before him.

She slowly stood up, hoping to get a closer look at the morphing expressions manipulating Naruto's facial features. They were fascinating, and terrifying, but she would be lying if she said a part of her wasn't intrigued and slightly excited. But she was always trying to experience new things, to expand and better herself, so that had to be the reason why.

"A-Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" Even in her moment of contemplation, she couldn't help but add his name to her question. She always tried to say his name as much as she could, enjoying the thrill it gave her as it left her tongue.

He focused on her then, "Is this really happening?"

She titled her head in question. "I mean, I'm not still asleep or anything right?"

"N-No, you're not, Naruto-kun."

"You're sure? Because I swear this is unreal. How could you not have murdered me yet?"

In response to her utterly shocked expression, her body jolting at the thought of Naruto dying by her hand, he hurriedly explained, "Ah-I mean, because of what I did. It just started out as a little game of mine, I swear, because you just weren't waking up no matter what I did... but then it got so out of hand so fast, honestly, I'm shocked myself. But, I _swear_ I didn't mean for it to get that far, Hinata, you have to forgive me!"

After a pause, and Naruto fearing more and more that suddenly _now_ her anger would be unleashed and he would regret opening his damned mouth, _again_, she spoke softly in reply, "A-At least you had a good reason. I-ah m-mean, there...there's really no excuse for why _I_ went that far..." Her gaze was firmly fixed on the ground, her voice growing more and more quiet the more she spoke, and Naruto had to strain his ears to catch it all.

"What _is _the reason, anyway? What could have possibly made _you_, of all people..." She looked off to the side, mortified at the prospect of telling him the truth. How could he _possibly_ believe her?

"It's ridiculous, r-really... thinking about it now..."

"No, come on. I want to know," he insisted. He couldn't deny the fact that he was suddenly having fun.

She shifted her weight, and once more, before complying. How could she ever deny Naruto? "I thought...," she closed her eyes, letting the fresh embarrassment wash over her, "T-That there was an animal in your... b-boxers..."

Completely not expecting this answer, Naruto was silent for a few seconds, staring in wonder at the shy girl before him. And then he cracked a crooked smile, "Really?"

"I-It's embarrassing... and stupid, I know." She bit her lip, looking anywhere but at him, "B-But I really thought it was, and I-I was trying to help it out. I was trying to create a space for it to run out... but, w-well... it wasn't an animal."

"How?" She looked at him in question, and he continued, "How were you creating a space for it to..." He trailed off, a rare moment of epiphany shining brightly behind his eyes.

She was just about to lift her hands to give a visual demonstration of lifting the waistband, when he popped with a loud, "Ah!"

"Then it was _you_," he said suddenly, pointing at her so quickly she jumped in fright, eyes wide with shock, heart frozen in her chest, hands uselessly in mid-air. He was still pointing at her, hunched slightly as he mused aloud, "Man, I was _really_ starting to think it had a mind of its own. It's a scary thought, you know? It's like I have no control over it anymore... And you know, this morning, for some reason..."

She tried to understand him. Really, she did. But she had no _idea_ what he was talking about.

A pause fell between them, and he realized he had been rambling about his qualms over his penis to Hinata. To _Hinata_. Using the hand he was using to rudely point at her, he smacked his forehead. Girls didn't want to hear stuff like that. Ah-_young women_, he caught himself. So, why was he standing there, pointing at Hinata and talking about it? But wait. If one and one was two... and they connected... His eyes traveled to Hinata, raking over her body, sizing her up. She shifted, he noted, but didn't stop. If that had happened, and she had done it, and it was still... He glanced down and back to Hinata, quickly. She had just done it. Like, _just_ done it. Like, if she hadn't been interrupted by that intruder, could still _be_ doing it. A heat he was unfamiliar with crawled along his skin, reaching up his neck and licking at his ears.

"Y-You..," He stuttered, unfamiliar with the sensation of not being able to get his thought out fast enough. The heat doubled and stretched across his face. What the hell was its problem? Couldn't it tell he was trying to speak?

Hinata was breathless. She never thought she'd see the day. She was curious to hear what he had to say, especially after watching the strange progression of his lead into it, but mostly she was in awe at the darkening red quickly replacing the sun-kissed tan of his skin. Naruto? _Blushing_? That was an even stranger mix than Naruto and silence. But she reveled in it. It was downright intoxicating. She simply had to soak it all in to cherish later. Moments this rare could not be wasted.

He seemed to find his voice again and, rather than attempt to say everything on his mind in blurred, inept fragments, he merely asked, "Just h-how long ago did this happen?"

She blinked herself out of the spell his flushed skin had cast on her, and replied, "Two hours ago, maybe?" Still bewitched, she hadn't realized she lost her stutter.

"**Two hours**?" His outburst jolted her out of the enchantment of his blush, but it wasn't long before she fell under its clutches once again.

She numbly nodded her head, trying to enjoy the surely fleeting moments of those wonderfully rose-stained cheeks.

He was suddenly speechless. Two hours. Two hours of _this_. His strained erection - he never removed it from its entrapment under his waistband - twitched as if it were finally fed up with being ignored. _Maybe it really _did _have a mind of its own_. And then he was overwhelmed with anxiety. It couldn't be normal or healthy for this thing to be like this for that long, could it?

Hinata was disappointed and a bit envious of how fast his blush vanished, leaving no remnant behind for her to marvel. Then she noticed his furrowed brow, and was concerned, "Naruto-kun?"

Interrupted from his quickly-growing-hysterical thoughts, managing to come up with a few off the wall notions, he focused his panicked eyes on Hinata. "Huh?"

"Is everything o-ok?"

And then he was in a pickle all over again. There was _no way_ he was going to tell her about this. Yea, they may have just had a strangely uninhibited, if not wildly inappropriate, chat about their molestation of each other, but... this was different. Actually, _because _of their conversation, he thought it would come out seeming like he was expecting something from her... and that _certainly_ wouldn't be his intention. Never! He would never, ever expect something like that from Hinata. Ever. But, he was really worried. And he thought he would somehow die if it continued like this. He would just have to excuse himself somehow and take care of it. But how in the world would he do that when she was starting to express her own concern? Shit.

"A-Ah! Yea, um, I'm just. Uh, dango! I spotted a dango shop on the way over here, you know? And um, I'm a little hungry... and I was just thinking about going over there to get some _dango_. Oh! But, I can get some for you, too! D-Did you want some? " It wasn't entirely a lie. There really _was_ a little shop off to the side of the road before they steered off to find cover in the brush of the forest. And, he _was_ a bit peckish now that he thought about it. So, it wasn't a lie per-_say_. He was just going to go take care of a more important, _pressing_ matter first. But, _then_ he _would_ go get some dango... Did he like dango?

Hinata felt guilty. If she hadn't let the dinner she had been cooking burn beyond a crisp... he wouldn't have to leave just to go get something to eat. And then she had just snacked on whatever was left in her bags - not even bothering to share some with him, because he was sleeping so soundly, and she was too much of a coward to face even his sleeping self - since she figured she wasn't really that hungry, not in the way that involved food, at least. Not after what she had experienced when she was dealing with the _animal_ trapped in Naruto's boxers. She was quickly losing control of her thoughts when she remembered he had asked her a question. Her nerves jumped in embarrassment, realizing he was still waiting for her answer.

"U-Uhm, n-no, thank you. I'm fine, thanks."

With that, he had waved and forced his body not to run away. He thanked whatever forces in the world had helped him escape, and not have her follow. That was, after all, the reason why he had suggested bringing some for her. He couldn't have her following him - that would defeat the purpose, and he would be screwed all over again.

He found a spot somewhere in between their makeshift camp and where he remembered the shop to be, not wanting to be too close to Hinata or where possible civilians would be... just in case he couldn't keep himself quiet. He couldn't recall ever being quite like _this_, and he didn't know how his body would react. He partly imagined that somehow his penis would turn into a being of its own and start screaming at him for neglecting it for so long when it was so obviously _beyond_ its breaking point. At least, he figured, it wouldn't take long.

The sun was just beginning to set, starting to cast an orange glow across the sky and her surroundings. She was a little surprised to see him practically run away, and even though she knew better, she couldn't help but feel like he was running away from _her_. Sadness and disappointment were seconds away from cloaking her in their unforgiving shroud once more that day, when she realized he left without grabbing his wallet. It was an adorable little frog - and her mind pondered over why he seemed to like frogs so much - and then she began to wonder why _she_ seemed to find his fascination so fascinating, and how she seemed to like all of his little frog memorabilia, particularly his wallet.

As she was walking over towards his tent, she pictured it in her head; it was positively endearing. Not quite as much as Naruto himself, but with just the same intensity. It was a round little thing, and its mouth clicked open to store change. It was almost the cutest thing in the world, and she had wondered on multiple occasions where he found it. And then she spotted it, stashed amongst his belongings, and gripped it protectively to her chest as though it were real. But it was special, since it was Naruto's, and she couldn't let anything happen to it. Not that when she held it to her chest so close it felt like she was holding a part of him like so, or anything as insanely childish as _that_.

He was so close, he could feel it. He had been willing that tightening coil in his abdomen to _spring open_ already, quickly becoming more desperate as the seconds ticked by. His jacket had scrunched down into the crease of his elbows, trapped there, and his pants were bunched in the crease of his knees. It had all felt very restricting, and it was driving him nuts, in a way that wasn't helping snap that coil so deep in his belly. His heart was going to burst, he sped up. In the heat of his mind, his hands were quickly being replaced with slender, pale ones. Then they were roaming his heated flesh, tracing the lines of his muscle, and an attached body was becoming clearer. The pale, voluptuous woman was straddling him, hovering very closely over his pleading erection, entirely void of clothing.

A beckoning "Naruto-kun?" reached his ears, and it had to be from the woman before him. She was whispering to him, seductively, as if asking him if she could do something to or with him, in an all-too-familiar voice. It was all too real. _Almost there_. In a frenzied moment of trying to go even faster, she had begun wriggling her body against him in a familiar fashion. And her face was just about to come into focus when his shoulder was touched in a way impossible for the woman on top of him. "Naruto-kun, are you ok?" And he suddenly realized it - the voice - was _far_ too real. He wouldn't have imagined that all-too-familiar voice sounding so concerned. Heat engulfed him, and everything but his proudly displayed, maddeningly defiant penis disappeared.

He was frozen. Utterly, madly, frozen. He couldn't move. There was no hiding what he had been doing. There was no covering up. His pants were at his knees, his top beginning to feel more and more like a straight-jacket. His hands were frozen. Frozen on the proof of what he was doing. His eyes were impossibly wide, but he couldn't move.

She was beyond concerned. She had hurriedly ran off after Naruto, hoping to catch up to him before he found himself in a terribly embarrassing position of not having his wallet, when she heard heavy panting. She was immediately alarmed, and approached the heavy breathing apprehensively, only to find Naruto huddled on the ground, her back facing him. Mind jumping the gun, thinking he had been hurt or ambushed, she began running towards him. But then she stopped. He didn't _sound_ hurt, if the sudden hitch in breath and familiar, throaty groan were anything to go by. She called out to him. What could he be doing?

When she was merely ten feet from him, she thought she would be eaten alive by the pure heat and energy radiating from him. Now she was terribly curious. What in the _world_ could he be doing?

He was trembling, and at one point a hissed _yes_ escaped him and lodged itself deeply in her core. She worried the hem of her jacket, trying to ignore what his single harsh word had done to her. Decidedly more concerned with his breathy, incomprehensible muttering, she lowered herself behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, eyes never straying from the back of his head.

When he went suddenly rigid, she was confused. What happened? Did she scare him? And then she was berating herself for sneaking up on him like that. Without warning, suddenly tapping on a trembling person's shoulder - what was wrong with her? She was about to apologize when she noticed a bead of sweat roll down his neck, joining the light sheet of perspiration across his back. That's when she spotted his jacket hanging partly off of his body, and she realized he must have just been really hot. It made sense to her, after all, it _had_ gotten unbearably warm. Must be something about this area. She was then suddenly upset with the region for suddenly getting hot when it should be getting cooler. It was making Naruto-kun suffer.

She went to help him take off his jacket - it seemed stuck for some reason - when he clammed up even more than when she had tapped on his shoulder. Baffled, she thought to explain herself, a blush forming on reflex. "Don't worry, N-Naruto-kun. I-I'm just trying to help."

But for some reason, he seemed to clam up _even more_. Thoroughly perplexed, but pushing it aside, she tugged on his jacket once more, before he pulled away, shifting his knees underneath himself so he could stand on them, still facing away from her. Hinata was bewildered once again to see that his pants were in nearly the same predicament as his jacket. Was he _really_ so miserably hot that he just couldn't seem to get his clothes off fast enough and somehow got tangled in them? She frowned, wondering why he would take his clothes off if he were going to the dango shop, but then figured, because of the sudden boiling heat, that he just decided to go later, if at all. As tactless as he can be sometimes, he certainly wouldn't just walk into a shop half-naked.

_What the hell is she _doing, was all he could think, in a frantic, slightly bitter way. Was she trying to tempt him, or tease him, or _mock_ him? Was she making fun of him? _Just trying to _help_?_ What the hell did that mean anyway? He didn't think Hinata was that type of person, so he was doubtful of his bitterness, but then what could she have meant? It was pretty _obvious_ what he was doing, so why was she taking off his jacket and why was that being **helpful**? His heart practically burst at the thought that somehow she had seen the fictitious woman that had been straddling him, and decided she would take her place.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Her meek query snapped something deep inside of him. His head shot to the side, dilated pupil pinning her to the spot behind him. She was breathless. Thoughtless. Entirely motionless and solid, her mind unable to even process that it couldn't. The wildness in his smoldering deep blue eye ravished her, leaving no part of her untouched. Her nerves were frayed, prayed upon by the fiendish beast behind that lone eye. Her skin tingled then, trembling under the force of the eye bearing into her.

He watched her react, and despite some part of him telling him it didn't match up to his theory, he turned to her. This thing inside of him, whatever it was that had snapped, relished in her reaction once she saw it. It was simply delightful. His body practically purred at the shifting look in those pale lilac eyes of hers. Intimidated, but utterly approving.

She hadn't expected this wild version of Naruto, he seemed completely out of touch with his normal self. But what ever thoughts had managed to cross her mind, nothing - absolutely **nothing** - prepared her for what she saw after he turned around. Granted she had seen it earlier in the day, but it was completely different now. It seemed impossibly huge, to the point it seemed to be straining against itself. And beckoning. Entirely beckoning, as she noticed a throbbing vein spiral up along it. It was calling out to her. There was no other way to interpret it. Her head was immediately clouded with thoughts of it seeming even _more_ so a rightful sacrifice specific for only her, and her heart leapt, her breath caught, her lips fell open in anticipation of touching it once more. It seemed to be blushing, darkening as if it could read her mind, her tongue caught between her teeth. Would it feel the same? Would it feel different? What would happen if she...

He watched as she got closer, anticipation building inside of him like a thunderous storm. Just a little closer... _Closer_. He could feel his mind separating from itself, going mad with lust and unable to stop. He was going to devour her. She was too close. His erection practically screamed in agony when he seized her wrist, just inches from touching.

There were no words to describe her complete and total disappointment, she hadn't even felt the pain in her wrist. She wanted to touch it, and he stopped her. Just... stopped her. It wasn't fair, and she was so overwhelmed by her disappointment, there was no room for mortification or embarrassment.

"Stop doing this to me." It wasn't his voice. It couldn't have been. He was trying so hard to fight for control over himself, he couldn't recognize his own voice when he spoke.

She looked at him then, mystified by the raging battle in his eyes. Even more mystified by the way her insides coiled at how his voice seemed to be dripping with heat. She was being swallowed by something. Something inside of her that took away her voice. She couldn't speak, but his words had sunk in. _She_ was doing this to him? It was her fault? How had she managed _that_? She desperately wanted to know - in the off chance, that someday, maybe, perhaps, she wanted to do it again - but couldn't find it in herself to ask.

He was looking at her, but he couldn't focus. His head was spinning and it took everything he had to hold it in place. He had to get rid of this raging emotion, throw it out somehow. He couldn't let it taint Hinata. She looked so innocently up at him, just _asking _for him to do something, patiently waiting for whatever that was. He could never quite explain what possessed him to pull her into him and force their lips together.

Only after he'd done it, had he feared that somehow his emotions would travel through their kiss and infect her, but then he couldn't bring himself to stop because they had been _so_ _soft_ and quivering against him. Her lips. He couldn't get over how they felt against his. And then it was hard for him to breathe, but he couldn't just _pull_ _away_. He would just have to make do.

She couldn't believe it. Simply couldn't believe it. Naruto was kissing her. Really, truly, willingly, _kissing _her. And she really, truly didn't believe it. It just couldn't be happening. These things didn't happen to her. Ever. Especially not with Naruto. She must be dreaming, this must be a dream. She must have somehow passed out on her way to the dango shop, somewhere along the way, and was now lying on the forest floor, crouched up, blissfully dreaming that Naruto was kissing her. Because he couldn't be kissing her. That only ever happened in her dreams, so technically it never really _ever_ happened. But then it was hard to breathe, and she was struggling to stay awake. Which didn't make sense, because she was already so obviously asleep.

Realizing the difficulty to breathe went both ways, and Hinata didn't seem able or willing to save their lungs, he broke free just enough to pant against the corner of her lips. He stood their for a moment, still on his knees, holding onto the woman before him, leaning in to her, his forehead pressed firmly against hers, trying to catch his breath. Their breath mingled, creating even more heat between them. It was intoxicating, his world spinning... spinning...

Dazed, they fell back together, Naruto managing to catch himself with his left hand. In their tumble, Naruto landed on his rear, legs tangled in each other, slightly bent behind Hinata, who had incidentally been thrown on top of him. She was tossed into his chest, still on her knees, frozen. Her wrist was still in Naruto's grip against his chest, and she pushed against him with her right hand to stabilize herself. She, of course, didn't realize how dangerously close she was hovering over his problem - which, to his dismay, was _still _a problem. He waited in dreadful anticipation for her to comprehend the predicament she found herself thrown into. Or on top of.

There were no words passed between them when recognition lit her eyes. He bit his lip, half-expecting her to jump up, scream at him, call him a pervert, and then run back to camp crying. He really didn't hope that happened, or at _least_ not the crying part - he could never forgive himself for making her cry - but at this point, he figured there was no helping it. He lowered his right thigh just enough to give her room in the off-chance she decided to merely back up - so as not to hover so dangerously close - and really, he hoped she would. Her staying where she was only spelled doom.

He watched nervously as she glanced down, a blush mercilessly overtaking her face. He felt a bit embarrassed himself, but it was quickly replaced with relief when she nudged herself backwards, just about sitting on his thigh. And then he found himself fascinated by her. That blush of hers mellowed into soft pink, accentuating her features in a way that widened his eyes. She was beautiful. And not once did she look away from his problem area, which he was sure was doing nothing but give him further reason to feel embarrassed.

Neither of them spoke, in fear of breaking the spell. They weren't sure how it happened, but under it, they felt little to no embarrassment, and for once in his life, everything felt _in place_. And as she reached out for his pleading body part, he watched, a dark blush prickling his skin. It was in that moment he realized it wasn't just her sleeping form that was an enigma. Hinata, in her entirety, was a puzzle to him. This was a woman he had expected to run away, cry, call him a pervert, scream, or even just pass out. But here she was, still on top of him, _touching _him even, making him feel so _good_, with a look of determination in her eyes he found himself admiring. Just when he thought he had her figured out, here she was doing something that completely boggled his mind. It was maddening, and miraculous, and absolutely wonderful. He wanted more. So much more. He wanted to feel like this all the time.

And then he was watching her hands. Observing how they moved and fumbled, trying to figure out how they wanted to move along his length. He simply marveled the difference in their skin tone, thinking how fitting and adorable her pale skin looked next to his much darker flesh, before a particularly pleasant caress took his breath and thought along with it.

He was getting extremely worked up. He'd never known it _actually_ felt this incredible to be intimate with someone else. The thought alone had his nerves on end. Without thinking, he moved his hands - one of which had still been gripping firmly onto Hinata's left wrist, surely leaving a mark of some sort behind - to her hips, gliding up and underneath her clothing to explore the areas he had missed last night.

It dawned on her in that moment, that those hot spots and sensations from last night were eerily similar to what the hands attached to Naruto felt like. No way. _It must be a coincidence. _But then that couldn't be, because they _had to_ _have been_ _Naruto_. And _that_ must have been when he had done his supposed molesting. A fierce blush gulped her whole, adding to the heat that left her mouth in bouts of rushed breaths. So Naruto _had_ touched her like that... and done _that_. Watching her fingers smooth up and down over his throbbing appendage, her eyelashes fluttered as she dozed off into a state of tranquility. The cherry hue relinquished its hold on her and became nothing more than a delicate blush resting along her cheek bones, meeting over the bridge of her nose. She smiled to herself when she realized she had already named those spots in her head. One would be Naruto, the other Uzumaki. She was briefly amused at what his reaction would be to her naming his own hands after him. But he had already owned her heart. So why shouldn't he own her body as well?

She recalled the reign 'Naruto' 'Uzumaki' had over her body the night before, and had to rest her forehead on his shoulder. After all, he was the reason she got up in the morning. _He_ was the reason she was breathing right now. She loved him so much that she lived for him. For his happiness. And if she happened to give that to him, or even just her body, she was more than satisfied. The sudden, overwhelming feelings she had for him consumed her, and she had never felt so at peace. Not once did her eyes move from her hands, only now and then marveling at the glorious object they held.

There was silence between them. But it wasn't _truly_ silence, no. For there were gasps, and groans, and mumbles that were easing their way into the core of her abdomen, caressing it and making her feel fuzzy, branching into other parts of her body, dancing along her nerves. She was elated, and euphoric, but somehow it wasn't enough. She didn't realize she had started rubbing against him.

He was lost, unsure where to look, senses overwhelmed by the heat on his thigh. He kept glancing between the side of her face, her hands, and what little he could see of what brushed against him every now and then. Everything felt hazy. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn it was all a dream. And somehow, in the heat of their proximity, she was suddenly straddling his right thigh. In the opportunity, his hands soon found themselves lodged within her pants, worrying at her heated flesh, soon grinding her against himself, sensing that that was _exactly_ what she wanted. When she gasped her approval, forehead still resting on his shoulder, he added his thigh _firmly_ into the mix - lifting up and down in rhythm with her forced motions.

The tension tightened in his belly, and he was no longer able to stop himself - not that he _would_ have otherwise. He could hear her whimpering into his ear, and noticed her chin now resting against him, in the crook of his neck, mouth so close to his ear, panting and begging and whimpering in desire that kept rising and rising until finally, it overcame them both.

Drenched in their bliss, they laid there together, silently, panting, not uttering a word. In a moment of what felt seemingly like fireworks exploding behind his eyes, he had fallen back, unable to support himself any longer. Hinata followed suit not long after, landing on his chest, heaving against him in a state of pure content.

They stayed there a moment longer, before their world slowly opened up to their surroundings. Everything until then had simply disappeared. In their moment of passion, their world had all too easily been condensed into nothing but the other person and their heat. _That heat_. They had never felt anything like it, but when they glanced at each other then, their thought was mutual, connecting in a near telepathic manner. It wouldn't be the last time.

And in the end, somehow, Naruto was rewarded for everything. For that 'dango' shop he had gone on about earlier turned out to be a ramen shop.

- - - - - - -End.

A/N: How did my PWP turn into _this_? It's just that my heart positively swells at the love she has for him.. I couldn't leave it at that. I needed me some fluff. My apologies.

And for those who want to know where the original ending was, it was just after Naruto found out Hinata molested him as well, and she said, "Y-You're a heavy sleeper..." Yea. You would have been left hanging. Aren't I just fucking wonderful for adding 6K words?

Ugh. I just wanted to give them raep faces and have them throw themselves at each other already. Can you tell I read too much fanfiction? Curse my writer's pride. So, anyone else enjoy the immense awkwardness and guilt between the two throughout this? I don't know why it's so fun to put them in situations like this. Oh, right - he's incredibly dense and she's ridiculously naive. I find it terribly amusing to have them both want the other so bad, put them in a comprising position of golden opportunity they will undoubtedly feel ashamed for taking, and then have all their worry and guilt mean nothing in the end - because they both wanted it. Yay, fanfiction! And the differences in the degree of their offenses will forever crack me up. She thought what _she_ did was bad xD

Nothing like two 'friends' casually explaining the way they molested each other. Yup.

**Thank you so much for reading! **Reviews are always appreciated :)

_Sidenote_: _Ok, __**seriously**__. I think this will be the last chapter. This was an unexpected gift from my head, and I wouldn't expect another one, really. _


End file.
